Instinto Animal
by albaa
Summary: Estaba medio agazapado con la cabeza gacha, el pelo castaño revuelto le caía desordenadamente sobre la frente, sus ojos relucían con un brillo ambarino peligroso y temblaba considerablemente mientras emitía débiles gruñidos reprimidos, intentando controlar a la bestia.


**¡Buenasss pequeñueloss!**

 **Vengo con un nuevo reto, ¡ahhhh, soy adicta! Tengo el cap de Pesadillas empezado, tengo la esperanza de poder acabarlo mañana, pero sino es así muy pronto lo tendré (echadle la culpa al calor, el verano, mi prima y la playa...)**

 **Espero que os guste este pequeño Drabble, me hubiera gustado hacerlo mucho más largo y explicito, pero con 700 palabras era imposible... T-T Puede que cuando acabe el reto lo haga... ¿Qué decís?**

 **¡Besitos salvajes!**

 ** _Este Fic participa en el minireto "Diferente, raro, no malo" del foro "Las cuatro casas"_**

 ** _Disclaimer: TODO lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK Rowling._**

* * *

 **Instinto Animal**

Caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts dirigiéndose a su siguiente clase. Estaba siendo mucho más difícil de lo que había supuesto en un principio ser profesor de ese colegio. Su condición no era fácil y aunque Snape le preparara la poción Matalobos, sentía que algo no andaba bien. Sus instintos animales estaban más vívidos que nunca. Se sentía irritable, tenso y sus cinco sentidos en constante alerta.

Una embriagadora esencia que no había sentido en mucho tiempo le golpeó intensamente al tiempo que captó la voz de unas personas, presumiblemente a dos pasillos de distancia. Su cuerpo se redirigió hasta esa fragancia que se había colado en su sistema, intoxicándolo, logrando que su bestia interior rugiera con hambre, como aquella vez. Asomó su cabeza por el pasillo deleitándose con la hermosa figura femenina de Narcissa Malfoy que acompañaba a su marido, quien hablaba con Dumbledore frente a las gárgolas que conducían al despacho de director y Lupin agudizó el oído, mientras su mente recordaba el primer encuentro que había tenido con ella.

\- Cissy querida, ve a dar una vuelta por los terrenos de Hogwarts mientras tengo una reunión con el director en su despacho. – le dijo Lucius con voz impersonal, a lo que Narcissa asintió y dando media vuelta emprendió el camino hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, esos que la habían visto crecer. Empezó a seguirla sigilosamente ayudándose de sus cualidades lobunas.

Narcissa llegó hasta un claro cerca de la linde del Bosque Prohibido, donde solía pasar sus horas leyendo cuando era alumna de ese colegio y donde una vez en su cuarto año se había encontrado frente a frente con un hombre lobo, el cual después de gruñirle durante unos cinco minutos mientras ella estaba paralizada en el suelo había huido de manera desesperada internándose en el espeso bosque para no volver a verlo jamás. Años más tarde descubrió que el único hombre lobo que habitaba en Hogwarts en esa época era uno de sus alumnos, Remus Lupin y eso la dejó momentáneamente obsesionada, olvidándose de ello a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Al llegar al medio del claro, junto a unos rocas donde podía sentarse, escuchó un crujido de ramas y un gruñido reprimido. Se dio la vuelta asustada por haberse topado con alguna criatura del bosque, pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor al encontrarse a unos metros de distancia a Remus Lupin con una postura salvaje. Echó un paso atrás con nerviosismo sin dejar de observar la figura del hombre lobo.

Estaba medio agazapado con la cabeza gacha, el pelo castaño revuelto le caía desordenadamente sobre la frente, sus ojos relucían con un brillo ambarino peligroso y temblaba considerablemente mientras emitía débiles gruñidos reprimidos, intentando controlar a la bestia. Observaba enfermizamente sus largos rizos dorados que caían sobre su espalda, sus deliciosas mejillas donde se agolpaba su sangre y la exquisita manera en que su túnica se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, resaltando su hermosa figura.

En aquel primer encuentro pudo controlarse, la poción había hecho su efecto, pero esta vez no. Su instinto animal la reclamaba, quería marcarla como suya. La boca se le hizo agua al oler su miedo, tenía los ojos desorbitados y podía escuchar el delicioso bombeo de su alterado corazón.

Se acercó a ella pausadamente, olfateando a su presa. La acorraló contra las rocas que tenía justo detrás, dejándola sin escapatoria. Narcissa contuvo la respiración al tenerlo a tan solo unos centímetros de su cuerpo, observándola como si quisiera devorarla.

Gruñó a un milímetro de su boca antes de susurrarle con voz ronca:

\- Esta vez no escaparás. Eres tan deseable, tan comestible… - aspiró ese aroma que lo enloquecía y no pudo reprimir lamerle la arteria carótida que palpitaba desenfrenadamente llamándole, incitándole – Mi bestia interior te reclama y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.

Con un rugido se adueñó de sus labios salvajemente arrancándole un gemido enloquecido, notando como Narcissa se abandonaba a su merced y destrozando su túnica la marcó como suya, uniendo su cuerpo al de ella, creando un vínculo irrompible con la bestia.

* * *

 **¿Queréis una versión extendida?**


End file.
